In Princípio
by OnTheWildside
Summary: It means in the beginning in Latin. This is the prequel to my whole Angels and Saints arc. Just a bit of fluff and smut to explain their relationship before and during the first film.
1. Meeting MacManus

**I decided it was necessary to create an arc out of my Saints fics. I'm posting this chapter first, sort of a trial run. If it's received well, I'm just gonna post the rest of their "dates" all at once. **

**This is basically the flashback sequence from Spiritus Sancti, I just decided to elaborate more on it since it was their first meeting. I hope it's not too repetitive and you enjoy!**

* * *

It was a cool fall morning in Boston. I woke up late after a night of reading _Mansfield Park_for English class. It wasn't like I didn't love Austen novels, because I did, it's just that I was also busy cooking supper and cleaning up before I had time for my studies. Maybe if I was quick I could make the bus and end up at school before mass.

Rushing through the kitchen to grab a Pop-Tart, I noticed daddy's lunch in the brown paper sack on the counter. Somehow, I highly doubted I would be on time today.

At the tender age of sixteen, my mother was hit by a car that jumped the curb as she was walking home from the grocery store. That was last summer. Since then, I had pretty much been single-handedly taking care of the house while my father, Franklin McGerkin, worked long hours at Noland's meat packing plant in Southie.

Realistically, the plant wasn't far out of the way. I decided to stop by and drop off the bag of leftovers. What's a few more lashes of the ruler? My knuckles had healed since the last lashing, anyhow.

I practically jogged my way through the streets, making my way to Noland's in no time. The prospect of going inside the plant itself was just gross. The smell of raw meat could gag you if you weren't accustomed to it. I held my nose and dashed in the door, making my way to the stairs that led to dad's office, overseeing the work floor. In my rush, I must have slid on some blood or something. I dropped the sack, along with my books, and felt myself steadily falling to the cement floor.

Capable hands grabbed me before I hit the ground. His sparkling, clear eyes glowed as he smiled down at me. "Ye' oughta be a wee bit more careful, miss. Wouldn't want ta be maulin' such a pretty face." He was unmistakably Irish and painstakingly beautiful.

"Thanks." I muttered shyly. I picked myself up, righting my skirt and retrieving said items from the floor, climbing the stairs to my father's office.

"Thank ye, Angel. But aren't ye goin' ta be late?"

"I'm not late yet. If I run I might still make it. Love you, daddy!" I rushed, running back down the stairs, albeit more carefully, and dashing our the door.

CathedralHigh School was literally two blocks in the other direction, right near St Michael's Catholic Church. I was confident I could make it in five minutes, if I even have five minutes left.

"Lass!" I heard from behind me. I turned on my heels and the Irish man with dark hair and gleaming blue eyes was right behind me. "Ye rushed off without even sayin' good bye!"

"I'm going to be late for morning mass!"

"Yer already late." He said, assuredly.

I looked at my watch. "Shit." I muttered. 8:01am.

"Yer gonna git the ruler." He laughed.

"It's not funny." I mumbled, instinctively rubbing my knuckles.

He pulled out a pack of cigarettes, shoving one in his mouth and offering one to me. I shook my head and he scoffed, putting the pack away and lighting his own. "Yer already late. Why dontcha juss spend the day wit me?"

"Don't you have work you should be doing?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Aye, but don't ye go worryin' 'bout me, lass. I kin take care uh m'self." He offered me his hand. "Murphy MacManus."

"Rebecca McGerkin." I cautiously took his hand. "MacManus, huh? My dad talks about you and your brother a lot. You all are quite the pranksters."

"Ah, me reputation precedes me, madam." He joked, taking a slight bow.

"I really need to go to class. I have exams this week."

"Well, ye want ta meet me later? At McGinty's. I git off at 5."

"I'm not old enough to go to a bar, MacManus."

He leaned in, close to my face. "I wont tell if you wont."

* * *

Twelve minutes late for mass, I received my ten lashings.

The only class I paid attention in was English, where I excelled at my dissection of Austen's work. The rest of my classes I was too preoccupied with thinking about Murphy.

In my school, everyone knew each other since we were snot-gobblers in kindergarten. There were 57 people in my class; all Irish and Italian. Of those 57, 36 were female. That left you with 21 males, of which 4 were actually considered datable. That would be Kevin O'Shey, who is dating my best friend Tracey Brennan, Bobby Calhoun, who religiously smokes pot, Aiden Mulligan, his dad's a knuckler for the Black Irish, and Sean Molloy, who tried to pants me in the sixth grade. That leaves with little to no options for dating, especially if you factor in my lack of time to get out and meet people.

So, I admit when the gorgeous dark man (he couldn't be older than 23, right?) with the gorgeous Irish brogue paid me a compliment and showed interest, I was more than curious to see what he could possibly want.

After classes, Tracy told me she and Kevin had plans and apologized for not telling me sooner. I wasn't upset, though. Oddly I was relieved. My dad thought I would be with Tracy and he was going to sleep, he had the early Saturday shift at Noland's.

I changed clothing. I shudder to think what the drunk men would have to say if I sauntered in in my school girl outfit; plaid skirt, knee highs, and all. I put on a little more makeup, tried to make some sort of effort, and walked to McGinty's before it got too dark out.

"Aye, the bosses daughter's 'ere, Murph!" Murphy's twin shouted.

Drunken arms grasped me from behind. "I was worried ye wouldn' show!" He grabbed my hands, examining them for evidence of my lateness this morning. "S'not so bad."

"I didn't come for you to tease me. I'm not really sure why I'm here." I muttered, pulling my hands away.

"I'm sure it's 'cause ye missed me, lass."

"That's it, Murph! This bonnie wee lass 'as been missin' yer face all day. An' what a fine face it tis!" He playfully mussed his brother's hair.

"Rebecca, this sack o' shit is me brother, Connor." Murphy explained.

"Sit down an' ave a drink with us, lass." Connor offered, sitting at the bar and patting the stool beside him.

"I've never…" I began, but they only nodded.

"First time fer everythin', lass." Connor mused. I took a seat beside him, the man behind the bar poured three shots of a brown colored liquid and they all looked at me expectantly, reaching for their glasses. "S'whiskey." He explained. "It'll bring out the Irish in ye, lass."

"Loosin' ye up a bit!" Murphy winked at me from my other side.

I downed the shot in time with the brothers, feeling the hot liquid pour down my throat and into my veins, burning every step of the way, I made a face that made the boys laugh. Murphy put his hand on my shoulder. "You'll get used ta it, girl."

"Another." I choked out.

"We're gonna make ye Irish, yet!" Connor exclaimed. "Ye 'eard the lass, Doc. Another round!" He slammed his shot glass down on the counter.

* * *

"Yer serious? Doesn't even make any sense." Murphy leaned over the counter, staring right at me, his head using his folded arms as a pillow. "Not even once, lass?"

"What can I say?" I was slightly more lucid from the whiskey than I care to admit. "Overprotective father?"

"Even so. I would give me left arm fer a date with ye. I guess the high school boys can't handle it." He raised his brows at me, downing another shot.

"Yer fuckin' serious?" Connor asked, coming over from the dart board where he'd been playing with the boys friend, Rocco.

"So that means…" Rocco stared at me. "Well, ye know. Ye've never…"

"Watch it, Roc." Murph said, sitting up straighter.

"Never even been kissed." I giggled.

"Ye 'ear that, Murph'?" Connor slapped his brother on the back. "Sounds like somethin' you could help the lass out with, brudder."

"Shut it Conn'!" He yelled. "Don't pay any attention to them, lass." His gaze glanced to my

* * *

The rest of the night blurred. At some point I remember Murphy twirling me and me swaying in his arms. As soon as he let go, I tumbled to the floor. That was the sign that it was time for me to go home.

"Ye sure yer Irish, lass? Ye barely kin 'old yer liquor!" Connor teased, but Murphy just held me up, supporting me protectively.

"Kin ye remember yer way 'ome, lass?" He asked. I nodded, giggling for good measure. "I'll take 'er home, make sure she's alright." He explained to the other bar patrons.

I leaned on him the entire way home, barely explaining the way to my apartment building, but clapping ridiculously when I could see it in the background. "You did it!" I praised.

"I'm sorry I kept ye out so late. Are ye gonna be in a lotta trouble 'cause uh me?"

"Not as much as you're gonna be in tomorrow." I laughed, leaning against him as we neared my apartment building's door.

"I'll manage fer meself. Somethin' tells me it's well worth it, lass." He braced his hands on either side of my face and pressed his lips gently to my own. I was lucid from the alcohol, but I remember my first kiss fondly. He was tentative and tender, but still urgent and forceful. The opposing traits somehow melded against my lips. They were still tingling from the night of whiskey. It could have very well been the whiskey causing the fireworks I felt, but I like to think it was just the unmistakable chemistry between us. I felt his tongue probing at my lips and I instinctively opened them for him, allowing his skillful tongue to massage my own, mixing the flavors of whiskey and beer, cigarettes and pure passion. I fell backwards into the door, breathlessly as he pressed into me. I lifted my leg over his hip and allowed him to grind into me as he left me speechless, my head swimming in liquor and lust.

Suddenly, he pulled back. "I think I should be goin'." He reasoned. "Yer father will be wantin' ta see ye."

"You're gonna leave just like that?" I pouted, honestly sad he was going.

"Dontcha worry. Ye'll be seein' plenty o' me, lass. I promise ye that."


	2. First Date

My dad wasn't exactly thrilled when he found out how I had spent my Friday night in a bar with the MacManus twins. They had a reputation in Southie as notorious trouble makers. I spent my first Saturday morning hangover listening to him rant about how he was so disappointed and how I should focus on my classes and prepare for Columbia in the fall.

It had been a week and I was headed to Tracy's house to stay the night. I had closed the door to my apartment building and turned to leave when I almost tripped on someone sitting on my stoop.

"Christ, girl. Ye ever look where yer goin'?" Murphy muttered, bouncing up and butting out his cigarette on the stair rail.

"I'm sorry. I'm not accustomed to being stalked. Perhaps you would be so kind as to teach me the proper protocol."

"I'd hardly call this stalkin'. I just wanted ta see ye." He plunged his hands in his pockets and raised his eyebrows at me.

"I haven't heard from you all week." I muttered.

"Ya, well, I kind of did get into a wee bit o'trouble with yer da. Told me ta let ye finish yer classes or _else_." He raised his eyebrows and chuckled.

"I hardly believe that's all he said."

"Well, that's more or less what I got from the conversation. I figured it bein' Friday an all, class was over." I laughed as he ran his tongue over his lip. "Would ye like ta go with me somewhere?"

"I kind of have plans. Plus, I'm not exactly supposed to be seeing you."

"Isn't that what makes it excitin'?" He mused.

"I have somewhere I need to be. Someone's waiting for me."

"Ah. I see. Well, tomorrow then? I work the early shift so I kin meet ye 'ere before yer da gets off."

"Are you ever going to give up?" I secretly hoped he would say no. I had to admit, since our kiss the other night, I had been having a hard time thinking of anything else. It didn't exactly help my testing abilities.

"'Onestly? Not anytime soon."

"Then I guess I have to say yes." I smiled.

"Alright, then. I'll come fer ye around this time."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow, then." I said, finally setting down the stairs.

Murphy was close behind. He grabbed my shoulder, spinning me towards him before planting a gentle kiss on my lips. "Can't wait." He muttered, before sauntering away.

I tried to dress appropriately. Boston winters were the worst when it came to balancing between femininity and being warm. I didn't know the first thing about dating. That's what this was, right? A date.

My Catholic school was so strict, boys and girls were barely even allowed to look at each other without the nuns threatening that you would get pregnant and die.

I was anxious to say the least. I had been pacing back and forth by the window, watching the street, waiting until I saw that familiar figure with the very unique walk approaching my building.

I raced down the stairs and to the front door where he was waiting in the lobby, leaning casually against the wall. "I fergot, I didn't know which apartment number was yers." He admitted, pushing himself up and taking a step towards me. "Are ye ready?" He asked, extending his hand towards mine.

"Yeah…" I lied.

He took me to this small Italian place a few blocks away. On the walk he explained that it was one of the first places he and Connor had tried when they moved here from Ireland. As he had said, it wasn't anything fancy, but he said the food more than made up for it.

"Ye do like Italian, right?"

"Sure." I said as he held the door open for me. The door closed and he placed his hand on my back, steering me to a booth in the very corner.

A young girl came over and smiled at Murphy, saying it had been a while and asking where his brother was in flawless Italian and Murphy replied in the same tongue. I stared at them in awe as I tried to keep up with the dialogue, being only proficient in the romance languages. "They are natives here. It's authentic." Murphy explained to me as she went to fetch our drinks. "Ye mind if I order fer ye? Promise ye'll love it." He smiled.

I couldn't say no. I nodded my compliance. "You speak Italian?"

"I know a few phrases."

I realized he was being modest when he continued his conversation as the waitress brought our drinks and he placed our orders for dinner.

"So… you and your brother were born in Ireland?" I didn't know what else to say.

"Aye. Born an' raised."

"What brought you here?"

"The money, honestly. Our ma, she busted 'er arse tryin' ta raise us by 'erself. When we go old enough, we figur'd it was only right ta return the favor. Been sendin' 'er money, tryin' ta 'elp out."

"What about your dad?" I asked, cautiously.

"Left 'fore we could walk." He said simply, looking down at the edge of the table.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "That's really nice about your ma, though. You trying to take care of her, I mean."

He just smiled up at me. "It must be nice 'avin' McGerkin as a da."

"He's the best." I smiled. "Just protective."

"As he should be. I wouldn't let my beautiful daughter around the likes o' me either."

"I'm out to dinner with a friend." I blushed.

"Oy, lass. As far as I'm concerned, we're way past _friend_."

"Oh, really?" I mused.

"I've been thinkin' about ye since I saw ye. I don't exactly think that's friendly behavior."

"You speak a lot of languages?" I changed the subject.

"Aye. Ma insisted on it. Know Irish, o' course. Some French, Italian, Spanish, little Russian… Some German, too."

"What are you doing working for my dad?" I laughed, beyond impressed. From our night in the bar together the other night, I really had no idea how talented he really was. And absolutely oblivious to how amazing he was. He either didn't care that every girl who walked by turned to gawk at him or how the waitress panted as she listened to him croon in a foreign language with the most flawless accent, or he really was completely clueless. I, for one, had noticed from the second we walked out of my apartment building as the women all stared daggers at me, no doubt wondering how little ole, innocent Rebecca McGerkin from Southie had landed herself a MacManus.

The waitress came back and presented our meal. Two plates spilling with pasta. "Grazie." I muttered. "Sembra delizioso." I offered. It wasn't much compared to her conversation with Murphy, but it was at least accurate.

"Aye, ye know a thing 'er two, cara mia?"

I blushed crimson, again. I could feel my cheeks burn. "I learned some stuff, too. Dad taught me Irish, of course. I took Italian, French, and a little Spanish, thanks to the nuns."

"Are ye plannin' a trip, then?"

"I've been thinking about studying abroad when I go to school. During the summer, I guess."

"Aimeriez-vous si je parlais Français pour vous?" He said.

"Je pense que ce serait seulement me faire rougir." I said honestly. This is delicious." I changed the subject.

"Si vous êtes." He added. "Ye shouldn't be so embarrassed, lass. I'm only bein' 'onest."

"I'm not used to the attention." I muttered, focusing more on my food.

"An' why not? Yer fuckin' gorgeous, girl. Don't ye ever ferget that. I've always been partial ta brunettes." He reached over and brushed my hair behind my ears. I glanced up at him, bashfully. "An' those eyes. Shamrocks would be jealous o' that color green."

His hand still hovered beside my face, I glanced at the word, 'Aequitas', in ink across his forefinger. "What's 'justice' for?" I asked, grabbing his hand and running my finger over the ink.

"Oy, just somethin' Connor and I thought up. Our beliefs, I guess."

"You always do everything together?"

"We're twins, it kind of comes with the territory."

We talked about lots of stuff over dinner, like how my parents met in Ireland. They were both from Cork, care of County Clark and got married in their big, lavish ceremony in a cathedral there. They moved here when I was conceived, thinking it would be better money to raise a child on. My mom died last year, just before the twins got jobs at the plant. I explained how she was hit by a car that jumped a curb on the way to the grocers.

Murphy told me that he and Connor hailed from County Kerry, right next to County Clark. I asked about what it was like growing up with a twin and he admitted they didn't know who was eldest, their mother just never told them. He admitted they got into a lot of trouble when they were young, and tended to get violent when they drank.

It got dark before we knew it. "We should go. We have church in the morning." I sighed.

"Yer right, I guess. I 'ave a lot o' repentin' ta do."

The walk home was pleasant. We held hands and Murphy told me stories from his child hood. He also explained that he didn't live far from my building once we got to my stoop.

"I'd like ta see ye again."

"I'd like that, too."

"Good. I can 'ardly wait." He smirked, picking up my chin and bringing my lips to his.

_Neither could I._

**Translations: **

_Grazie. Sembra delizioso_ – Thank you. It looks delicious. (Italian)

_Cara Mia_ – My love (Italian)

_Aimeriez-vous si je parlais Français pour_ vous – Would you like it if I spoke French to you (French)

_Je pense que ce serait seulement me faire rougir_ – I think it would make me blush (French)

_Si vous êtes_ – You already are (French)


	3. Valentine's Day

"I brought ye these." Murphy handed me a bouquet of peonies and lilies, all white. "Ye didn't seem like a roses kind of girl. The florist said these would be better."

"Thanks. They're beautiful."

"Ye look beautiful yerself. I like what ye did with yer hair." He gently brushed a loose curl back from my face. "I borrowed Roc's car. I figured we could go into the city for a change. I made reservations at this French place."

"That sounds really nice. You didn't have to do all of that, though. It's just another day." I sighed, trying to not sound impressed.

"No, it's our first Valentine's day together. Ye deserve the best."

"You can barely afford electricity, Murphy. Really, we could just go to McGinty's or something."

"I've been saving up. I don't wanna 'ear it, lass. Now come on."

I put the flowers in a vase on the counter, leaving Murphy in the hallway, and grabbed my coat. My dad had already gone to bed, he had to open the plant in the morning. It was his first Valentine's day without mom and he wasn't taking it well.

We got to this swanky French restaurant called Chez L'Amour. It was this incredibly fancy place and I couldn't help feeling a pang of guilt that Murphy was probably about to blow his whole paycheck on one meal. I recognized the look on his face. He wasn't going to take no for an answer. "It's like we're in Paris, in'it?" He asked as we were seated.

"I wouldn't know. But I'd imagine it would be something like this."

"Une belle nuit avec ma belle petite amie." He smirked.

"Ne te fais pas d'idées." I laughed.

"M'dear. I wouldn't dare. Though, I can't say the idea hasn't crossed my mind." He raised an eyebrow at me, running his tongue over his bottom lip. His long legs found mine under the table, his knees tapping against mine, his hand now caressing my left knee.

I wasn't stupid. I knew Murphy was a man with needs. I, however, was a virgin. Up until now, Murphy had been nothing but patient with me, but every time we were alone together I could feel his patience wearing thin. It wasn't that I didn't want to, I mean, seriously, it was getting harder and harder for me to say no. I guess I just wanted what every girl wanted for their first time; romance. The way this night was panning out, Murphy just might get what he wanted.

"I think it's safe to say that it's been more than a passing thought, Murph."

"Yer right about that, lass. But I don't mean ta put pressure on ye. Let's just enjoy dinner."

I glanced at the menu, my eyes gaping at the prices. Murphy must have noticed. "Don't worry about it." He muttered.

We settled on some traditional French dishes; boeuf bourguignon for Murphy andchicken fricassee for me. It was delicious. I guess it better be, seeing the prices.

"What else would ye like ta do, lass?" Murphy asked after paying the bill he wouldn't let me see.

I remembered his words, what he kept saying to me during heavy petting at the bar, in alley ways. It was always with his breath hitched, his voice ragged at throaty. _"When I 'ave ye, it's gonna be proper. In a bed. I'm gonna my time with ye. Do it right, 'an ye wont be able ta walk the next day."_

"Let's go to your place."

"Are ye serious?" He placed his arm over my shoulder, steering me to Rocco's car.

"Yeah."

"Well alright then."

The MacManus apartment wasn't exactly the Ritz Carlton. In fact, calling it an apartment was a stretch. It was a vast, open room. Dank and dreary with only the bare necessities; a shower along the wall, a toilet in the corner, a small refrigerator, a beat up old couch that was here longer than the boys had lived here, and two mattresses on the floor.

It was also freezing.

We had made it to Murphy's mattress and he was poised, hovering over me, just in his boxers. He had his hand on my thigh, underneath my dress. His other hand was wrapped in a section of my hair, pulling my head back, holding my throat open to him. His kisses were insistent on my earlobe, my neck, working his way down my collar bone. I was trying, honestly, but I couldn't concentrate on anything other than the cold. "Vous êtes si belle." He whispered against my skin.

Then Connor burst in the room, a blonde hanging from his chest. "Oh, shit. Sorry Murph'. I didn't know ye 'ad company."

"Ye've got ta be kiddin' me, Connor!" Murphy yelled, rolling onto his back. "Yer killin' me 'ere!"

The blonde waived, seemingly un-phased. They were very drunk.

"I'll cut off the lights. Ye wont even know we're here."

Murphy looked at me, knowing this would no longer work. "Ferget it. I 'ave to take Rebecca 'ome." He stood and began dressing, then grabbed our coats. He pulled me to my feet and helped me into my coat.

Connor and the blonde were already undressing each other, passionately making out. We closed the door behind us before we saw too much.

"I'm sorry about that. I wasn't expectin' 'im home so soon."

"It's fine."

"I don't expect ye ta do that, ye know."

"That's a relief." I laughed.

"Yer a classy lady." He teased. "That's why I'm not gonna ask ye ta join me in the back uh the car." He gave me that devilish smile.

"I'm so glad you understand." I laughed, ignoring his generous offer.

"Yer right. I'm not gonna take ye in the car. Or on the car. Or anywhere, unless ye ask." He ran his fingers over my thigh as he drove with his smoking hand. He was nothing if not the multi-tasker.

"Are you sure that's enough?" I asked, abruptly, giving him a very serious look.

"I'll take whatever yer willin' ta give me, love. Don' worry. I kin take care uh meself, as it were." He waggled his brows.

"I hope you don't go blind. I'm pretty sure I heard that happens from Father Douglas."

"Thanks fer the warnin', but it hasn't 'appened yet." He scoffed, pulling up to the door of my apartment building, parking and running around the car to get my door.

"Thank you for a lovely night. I had a great time, as always." I pressed my forehead to his, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I'm glad ye did, Valentine."

"And I'm sorry about –" His lips met mine in a flurry of tongues and teeth. Seconds later I almost collapsed against the pavement, losing all feeling in my legs, becoming useless beneath me. He caught me, quickly steadying me in front of him. That familiar tingle in my groin steadily returning, as I know it had for him, feeling his hardness pressed into my hip. "Don't cha worry about me, m'love." He murmured against my swollen lips.

"I should probably go upstairs before I reconsider the backseat." I laughed, kissing him gently, one last time, before ascending the stairs and waving goodbye.

**Translations**:

_Une belle nuit avec ma belle petite amie_ – A beautiful night with my beautiful girlfriend

_Ne te fais pas d'idées_ – Don't get any ideas

_Vous êtes si belle_ – You are so beautiful


	4. Happy Birthday

**Chronologically this occurs after their first time, which I wrote as a flashback in the last chapter of **_**Angels and Saints.**_

After about the fifth time, I had resolved that I wasn't crazy and there was _definitely_ something hitting my bedroom window. I pulled myself out of bed. 11:58 pm blared the green numbers on my alarm clock as I shuffled to the window only too find a tall dark figure four stories down, clutching a handful of pebbles to his chest. I held up a finger, signaling I'd be down in a moment and pulled on a jacket over the modest sweats I'd been sleeping in and sliding my feet into some fuzzy boots before quietly escaping the apartment and padding swiftly down my stairs.

No sooner had I opened the buildings door before a pair of strong arms snaked around my waist, drawing me into a sound kiss. "Happy birthday, love." He crooned against my lips.

"You woke me up." I pouted.

"Sorry, but I thought since I couldn't go ta yer party I should do something special fer ye. I could let you go back ta bed, get yer beauty rest, or… ye could relent and let me show ye a good time."

I was supposed to have a party at Tracy's loft later this afternoon for my 18th birthday. I still hadn't really mentioned him much in front of my school friends and he understood how awkward it would be for a 27 year old to go to a high school party.

My curiosity got the best of me and we walked hand in hand down the dark streets of Boston. He led me down an alley to the back door of a very large building. "Ye trust me, right?" I nodded, taking his hand as he opened the door, leading me into the darkness. He drug me through the dark doors opening and closing around me and I had finally become accustomed to the dark when we found ourselves in a room made of mostly windows, the moonlight streaming in, illuminating everything just enough for me to be able to tell where we were. I glanced down, the floor gleamed, a few feet in front of us, a large rectangular pool glistened in the moonlight. "Please don't tell me we broke into the gym, Murphy." I glanced over at him, my face strained with concern.

"We didn't break in, per se. The back door 'appened ta be open…" He smiled.

"How much trouble are we going to get into for this?"

"Don't worry yer pretty little 'ead, lass. We'll only get in trouble if we get caught. Now ye wanna swim with me 'r what?" He started shedding layers, his jacket, boots, jeans, shirt, all finding a temporary home on the cement floor. Only in his boxers now, he stared at me, using his eyes to tell me it was my turn. "Ye need a 'and?" He stepped forward, gripping my coat and tugging it down over my shoulders, it catching in the crook of my elbows. I let my arms fall, the coat flopping to the ground.

I tugged off my sweat pants next, and then sheepishly shrugged off my t-shirt, standing in front of him in only my underwear and bra. I crossed my arms over my stomach, still not comfortable being naked in front of him. I could count the number of times we had been _intimate_ on one hand. Nervous butterflies fluttered in my stomach.

Murphy, not at all shy, reassured me with a quick kiss before he playfully took a running jump into the pool. He was under the water for a few seconds and when he arose, he tossed his sopping wet boxers at me, hitting my thigh with a wet splash before tumbling before my feet. "Come on, love. I won't let ye drown." He laughed.

I came to the edge of the pool, sitting at the edge, dangling my feet in the water. "Das not exactly what I 'ad in mind, lass." Murphy laughed, swimming closer. I playfully kicked at him, splashing his face with my feet.

"It's cold." I whined.

"Ye'll get used ta it." He smiled, coming closer, diving under the water. When he came back up, he was at my feet, gripping me around my knees and pulling me down with him.

I came back up coughing water out of my lungs, his arms now around my waist. "That's no way to treat the birthday girl." I pouted.

"That's the way I like to treat _my_ birthday girl." He smirked, pressing his lips to mine in a wet, lavish kiss. Sparks ignited between my hips as he held me up in the water, his ever expending manhood now digging into my hip, his tongue exploring my mouth, somehow seeking to discover new crevices we both knew couldn't possibly be there. I snaked my hands around his neck as we both kicked out feet, fighting to stay afloat while still trying to focus on each other and the moment at hand.

I felt his hands on my back, creeping up from the small of my waist to the strap of my bra, expertly undoing the clasp and tracing his fingers ever so slowly up the wet slopes of my shoulder blades to the straps, tugging them down my arms as he traced lines in the droplets down my arms. I pulled back just enough so that the bra could be removed from between us and Murphy threw it somewhere near his boxers. He glanced at my chest and smirked up at me, wet pieces of dark hair sticking to his forehead. He was no doubt pointing out my protruding nipples, well beyond hard from arousal and cold of the water. His mouth found them quickly, the warm sensation of his mouth giving me chills and he tugged gently. As we floated, he slowly moved us closer and closer to the wall of the pool, slowly moving along till he found a place shallow enough for him to be able to stand, our mouths entangled the entire time.

Before I knew what happened, I was spun around, my back digging into the gritty wall of cement behind me. Murphy's hand snaked down my panties, his lips on my neck, nibbling at my chest. "Murph', I don't think…" I began to protest, but he quieted me with a kiss. He brushed a skilled finger along my seam, swirling around my clit before delving in the folds, finding me slick with my own moisture and the chlorinated water of the pool. His erection throbbed relentlessly against my hip as I moaned against his hand. He slid my panties off quickly and they fell somewhere at my feet and floated away but I couldn't force myself to care. My thighs hung weightlessly in the water as I straddled myself around his strong thighs, my chin on his shoulder. "I need you in me, now." I whispered, taking his earlobe in my teeth. He didn't need to be told twice. He eased himself into me. I was still getting used to his size, still learning my own thresholds for pain and pleasure. He was slow and gentles, making sure I was okay, before he caught a rhythm, beating me into the concrete, his hands gripping the ledge of the wall for leverage, his mouth licking and kissing the water off my skin more and more urgently with every harsh movement. I felt like I would break in half if we didn't end this soon, but I'm pretty sure that was just the orgasm building inside of me. He pulled himself out of me quickly, muttering "Hail Mary, full o' grace!" before he replaced his endowment with two fingers, grinding against this wonderful spot inside of me, finishing me off. I came down, quaking around his fingers. "Happy birthday, girl." He muttered against my ear, his teeth bearing down on my earlobe.

I chuckled, still riding high from my orgasm.

We floated there, caught up in each other for some time, waiting until we became prunes before we got out. "It would have been nice if you thought to bring towels." I muttered, tugging my sweat pants over my wet skin. I lost my panties in the pool. I'm pretty sure they went into the filtration system.

"I got a little over excited, aye."

"You owe me more panties, by the way." I smirked at him.

"What's that make it now?"

"I think we're at six." I tried to dry my hair as much as I could, squeezing the water out.

"I'll try an' remember that." He laughed.

"That would make a good gift." I teased.

Just then, the light in the hallway cut on. "Shite, it must be tha janitor…" Murphy muttered. "Hurry up."

We were both only about half dressed and we grabbed our clothes from the ground and took off. I followed him back through the dark maze we had used to get here ending finally alley behind the building. "Fuck it's cold!" I laughed through chattering teeth, rushing to finish getting dressed.

"Sorry. I kind of fergot that little detail." He sounded sincere, shrugging on his coat and coming closer, rubbing my arms. "Let's hurry an' get you home."

We were only a few blocks away and snuck inside my apartment building easily enough, thankful to be in the heated environment. I snuck inside and brought us each a towel and we sat in the stairwell drying off.

"So, yer party's tonight, aye?"

I nodded, teeth still chattering.

"Ye think ye could get away with stayin' at Tracy's tonight?" He winked at me.

"Probably. Why? What did you have in mind?"

"Well… I was thinkin' I'd cook fer ye. Maybe give ye yer present, if yer good." He gave me his signature sneaky grin.

"This wasn't my present? I didn't think anything could get better than cheap sex in a public pool." I scoffed.

"Oh, I aim ta please, m' love." He winked at me. "Is eleven late enough? I can wait fer ye outside."

"That sounds good. I'll just tell Tracy I have to be home before curfew."

"Good, lass. Well, I'd better be goin' before yer da gets up and notices yer gone. Ye need yer sleep, anyway. Ye've got a long night ahead of ye." He winked at me, causing me to blush. He leaned in and kissed me, holding my face in his hands, before standing. "It's nice, isn't it?

"What's that?"

He gave me a cheeky smile before turning to head down the stairs. "Ye finally bein' legal, o' course."


	5. Bar Brawl

It was like any weekend at McGinty's. Connor and Murphy were working the late shift at Noland's and asked me to meet them around 7 at the bar. My dad had to be back at work early in the morning so he was already asleep when I snuck out.

I sat at the bar, never leaving Doc's sight as I waited. I sat beside Rocco. I found his company pleasant, he always made me laugh, kind of stuck up for me.

I always got nervous alone in the bar. I knew Murphy wouldn't be much longer. I hated the way men stared at me, as if I were delectable, edible. Most of the regulars knew better. They knew it wasn't a good idea to mess with Murphy MacManus' girl, because a fight with one MacManus turned quickly into a fight with all MacManuses. Occasionally one or two guys would try to get too friendly and it wouldn't end well.

This was one of those nights.

He was a tall guy, lanky with dark hair and a prominent nose. He seemed to know

Rocco and I didn't ask questions. Rocco was an errand boy for the Italian mob.

You just didn't question stuff like that from where I'm from. Conversation turned quickly from idle chat about a Bruin's game to "So, who's your pretty friend?" His hand somehow made its way to my shoulder, lingering more than necessary.

"This here is Angel Face. Why don't you come sit by me, Mac? I've been meaning to ask ye 'bout something anyway." Roc said. I could sense his desperation, trying to draw the guy off of me before it was too late.

"Angel Face, huh? I can't argue with that. Can't be your real name, though. I'm

Malcolm, but everyone calls me Mac." His hand slid to between my shoulders blades.

"It's Rebecca." I muttered.

"Guy, just sit okay. Her boyfriend's on his way here and he's a little more than over-protective."

"He's not here now. Why don't you let the little lady make that call? How's that, dear? You don't like when I touch you?" His hand slid down to my ass.

"I really don't." I protested, slapping his hand away.

"I think it's best if you g-g-go." Doc stepped in.

"Oh, come on now! I'm a paying customer! All I want is some booze and a little action."

Then trouble walked in.

"Well yer sure as hell not gonna find it 'ere. Now I suggest ye step away from the lass." Connor began. "That way no blood will splatter on 'er pretty face when we kick yer ass."

"Shit..." Roc mumbled.

"Is that so?" Mac turned, standing defiantly behind me.

"Aye. Now don't make this any 'arder than it 'as ta be. If we've got ta drag ye, it wont be pretty."

"Guys, I tried to warn him. Swear to God."

"Lord's fuckin' name!" The boys said in unison.

"So ye knew the lass was spoken for and ye went for 'er anyway?" Murphy asked.

"Now, the way I see it, that makes it worse." He sauntered up to the man, staring him down, cracking his knuckles.

"Murphy, just let him go home. He learned his lesson. He won't do it again." I pleaded.

"What lesson was that, Angel Face? Next time I hit on some bitch with a boyfriend, I better at least get a decent blow job out of it."

"Now that's not very nice, then. Is it?" Connor asked, circling Mac.

"How 'bout you watch yer fuckin' mouth!?" Murphy yelled, and before anyone could even blink, Murphy had punched the guy straight in the gut, causing him to double over, nearly falling to his knees. Mac tried to fire back, swinging his fists out in front of him, falling short because he was still doubled over in pain.

I knew at this point that the situation had escalated way past the point of no return. There was no stopping this altercation now.

Mac must have been here with a friend, because another man came up behind Connor and tried to get the slip on him, grabbing at his throat from behind. Connor wasn't going to be taken so easily. He grabbed the man's arms and flipped him over his shoulder, throwing the guy to the ground.

Murphy now had Mac pinned to the floor, repeatedly punching him. His face was mostly blood now, pouring from his nose and mouth.

Connor was stuck in a like scenario, the man he just flipped lying in the fetal position on the floor, Connor's boots making contact with his stomach a few times before he relented, trying to pull Murphy off of Mac.

"Boys! That's e-e-e-e, oh. Fuckin' stop!" Doc stuttered. "Fuck! Ass!"

"Murph'! Dat's enough, now! He get's the point!" Connor pleaded, grabbing at his twins shoulders, pulling him back. I saw something in Murphy's face that I rarely got to see. I didn't like it.

Roc helped Mac and his friend up but they both brushed off the kind gesture, staggering out of the door. Doc handed Murphy a wet rag to clean up his knuckles with before handing Connor and Murphy each a shot.

I hated seeing Murphy act like this. His most primal instincts kicked in and he had a hard time with self-control when he started to fight like this.

Doc sent Murphy to the back room to cool off. "That dumb wop best come apologize!" Murphy mumbled from the back as he iced his knuckles.

"Roc, do you mind taking me home?" I asked.

"Uhm, yeah. I can. Hate to let you walk home at this hour." He stumbled, looking to Connor for help. He wasn't sure I was supposed to leave.

"No, lass. Don't go! He didn't mean ta scare ye, he was juss lookin' out fer ye, is all." Connor jumped in.

"Believe it or not, I can take care of myself. I'd like to go home. If I have to,

I'll walk myself." I protested.

"I kin walk ye home." Murphy muttered, coming back from behind the bar.

"I'd rather go alone." I replied, half telling the truth.

"Let me walk ye home, love. We kin talk about it." He half-whispered, trying keep the conversation more private.

"Thanks anyway, Roc." I muttered, grabbing my coat and storming out.

"Rebecca! Wait up, lass!" He called behind me. I knew he must be sorry if he used my full name. He caught up and grabbed my wrist, spinning me to face him.

"What?" I spat.

"Don't be like that, lass."

"I'm not a possession! You can't keep pulling shit like this!"

"I was lookin' out fer ye. Ye don't deserve ta be treated that way, regardless of if yer with me or not."

This sweet, modest side of Murphy was rare. I wasn't sure how to reply. Thankfully, he continued.

"I've 'ad a long day, lass. Ye think we could go talk about it? Maybe get somethin' ta eat?"

"Yeah. But I haven't forgiven you. Not that easily." I mumbled.

"That's fine. I kin work on earnin' yer forgiveness." He smirked, reaching to grab my hand. I smacked his hand away.

"You can walk behind me. You can't hold my hand." I said.

"Really now? I kinda like this side of ye, lass. Maybe I should make ye mad more often." He smiled.

"If I even give you the chance." I laughed.

I led the way to this rinky-dink walk-up diner a few blocks down the road. They had the best soft pretzels for miles so I ordered one for myself and Murphy got a hot dog and we found a bench nearby to eat.

"So what happened today?" I asked in between bites.

"There was a little incident at the plant today."

"Did anyone lose an arm, again?"

"No, not today." He scoffed. "Yer da 'ired a new guy and he's a smart ass."

"Then you two should get along well."

He rolled his eyes at me and continued. "Yer da asked Connor to show him the ropes, as it were. He fucked up about 50lbs of sausage 'fore 'e let us know anythin'. It's gonna be docked from our pay." He popped the last bite of hot dog in his face.

"Why yours?"

"Well, Connor was supposed ta be watchin' 'im and it was my assembly line."

"I'm sorry."

"We'll survive." He said.

"I'm sorry about earlier, too. Thank you for defending me."

"Of course, lass. But could ye pretend ta be mad at me a while longer? Maybe slap me 'round?"

I playfully hit his shoulder.

"That's the spirit, lass!" He grabbed my chin and pulled me to his chest, placing fervent kisses along my lips, my chin.

"We're in public." I moaned as he nuzzled my neck.

"Let 'em see." He muttered against my skin.

"You want to go back to the bar?" I reluctantly pulled myself up, standing on my feet and tugging him up by the arm. "Or maybe your place?"

"When do ye 'ave ta be 'ome?"

"Dad thinks I'm at Tracy's tonight..."

"Oh, really now?" He winked at me. "Listen, I need ye ta know, the only reason I acted like that earlier is 'cause... well, it's 'cause-" He leaned down and kissed me so longingly, so passionately, that I knew what he must mean. My knees buckled and he wrapped his arms around me for support, holding me up against his strong chest.

I pulled back a little, looking him in the eye, saying, "I love you, too."

"I love ye. Always 'ave."

"You must say that to all the girls." I teased, pulling away, walking back to his loft.

"Just ye. An' me ma, if that counts." He admitted, staring forward, striding beside me, his arm gliding around my shoulders, pulling me into his chest.

I smiled, knowing he was being honest.

We made it to the creaky elevator of Murph's building before he attacked, his hands groping over my clothes, his lips forced against mine, his tongue sliding down my throat. It was anything but romantic, despite our conversation not five minutes prior. It was passionate, hot, and urgent. My thigh instinctively curved over his hip, trying to find the much needed friction to ease my burning loins. The elevator moved too quickly and we soon found ourselves at the twins floor, Murph' shoving the gate to the elevator open and nearly dragging me to his door, unlocking it and removing his crucifix, hanging it on the outside of the door knob.

It served as "sock on the door" as it were, after too many times of Connor walking in on us, whether it be alone, or with 'company' of his own. If anything, it at least made Connor knock first, so I had time to hide my self under the blankets.

We both shrugged off our coats before he delved back into my chest, slowly unbuttoning my blouse as I unzipped my jeans, kicking off my heels and tugging off the denim, moving along to Murphy's jeans and removing those with nimble fingers. My clothes lying carelessly on the floor, Murphy pushed me down on the couch by the door, my back fell right into a loose spring and I cried out.

"Sorry, love. I fergot ta get that earlier." He admitted, leaning forward and pushing the spring back in. "Good as new." He smirked and I tugged his shirt off, his mouth settling back into my cleavage, his knees on the floor, his chest between my legs. I leaned up again, snapping the clasp of my bra.

As I leaned back into the couch, Murphy caught the straps of my bra and tugged them down, my nipples instantly hardening from the chill in the apartment. "Is it ever warm in this building?" I muttered, his lips making contact with the hardened peaks of my breasts.

"Around August." He laughed, licking down my torso. I leaned back, tangling my fingers in his dark hair. He made his way to the apex of my thighs, breathing in deeply, blowing on the hot, moist area, kissing the inside of my thighs, biting the sensitive skin. He nuzzled his nose against the lace, causing me to jump when he grazed my swollen peak of sensitivity. His hands slid up my thighs and his teeth clamped down on the material, nearly biting the skin. He lifted my hips gently, tugging the material with his mouth, sliding my panties down my legs and holding them in his mouth in front of me, like a dog with a bone. I took the panties from his mouth and ruffled his hair. He smirked at me and dived into my groin, making me gasp as his tongue swirled around my clit, lapping the wetness. "Ye taste so fuckin' good, girl." He mumbled against the tiny ball of nerves, shoving a finger into me, causing my hips to buck. I clawed at the nape of his neck, bucking shamelessly against his mouth, trying to find my release.

"Almost." I breathed, tugging at his hair, pushing him further.

He drove another finger into me, increasing his speed, flicking faster with his tongue. "Come fer me, baby. I wanna taste ye." He purred. And that was it, his words were my undoing. I shook with my orgasm, spasming around his fingers. "That can't be it, girl. Come on." He muttered, lapping at me some more, causing me to cry out again, then kissing his way up my stomach, running his fingers around my nipples.

Then the phone rang. "Mary, Mother o' God. Who could this be?" Murph muttered, a pert little tent appeared in the cloth of his boxers as he stood to clamber for the phone. "'Ello?... MA!...Yeah, it's Murph… No, Connor's not 'ere now, Ma. I'm kind of busy right now… Yeah, that one… Yes, the same girl… I'll tell 'er… I love ye, too, Ma… Aye, we'll call ye later, Ma, I promise." He placed the phone back on the cradle and looked at me. "Sorry. Ma says hi. Wants ye ta stop deflowerin' 'er baby boy, usin' yer feminine wiles ta seduce me, an' what not." He smirked.

"Oh really, now?" I laughed. "I guess I'll go then." I reached over for my shirt and Murphy pounced on me, pinning my arms to the cold cement wall.

"I's only kiddin', lass. Yer not goin' anywhere." He gave me a devilish grin, kissing me again, his manhood pressing into stomach.

I jutted my hips forward, causing him to groan in frustration. "Murph', there are springs in my ass. Can we move, maybe?"

"Aye, me delicate Irish rose can't take it rough, 'uh?" He scoffed. He threw me over his shoulder, slapping my ass, and causing me to squeal. "Everythin' looks ta be in workin' order." He flipped me over onto his mattress. "This better fer ye, lass?"

"Not much." I smirked. "Come down here." I tugged on his hand, pulling him to the mattress, behind me. He caught himself on his elbows before he crushed me. "Have you still got some of that jealous rage stored up?"

"Ye bet yer sweet arse I do." He raised his eyebrow, licking his lips.

"Then show me." I whispered, pulling his lips to mine. I slid my hands down his back, into the waistband of his boxer shorts, clawing up his ass cheeks, pulling the cotton cloth down his chiseled backside and down to his knees. He reached down, palming my ass and sliding into me fluidly, quick and hard, causing a sharp pain in my stomach with the obtrusiveness, but I quickly adjusted, meeting his hips with equal fervor, our bodies grinding together.

His thrusts quickened hastily and soon he was grunting, moaning, fighting to catch his breath as he strained his body against mine. "Who's are ye, girl?" He breathed out, huskily. "I need ta 'ear ye say it." He grunted.

I grabbed his neck, digging my nails in, forcing his eyes to mine. "Murphy. I'm all yours."

"An' I'm yers." He kissed me forcefully as I bucked my hips against his. "Aw, fuck, girl. So fuckin' good." He moaned, thrusting a few more frantic times before bursting inside of me, me following close behind. He kissed my neck, rolling off of me. "I love ye." His Irish brogue thick with lust.

"Aye. I know it."


	6. Saint Paddy's Day

"I heard about what happened at work." I told him over the phone. "You punched her?"

"I shoulda known yer da would tell you the bad parts. She wasn't no delicate little flower. She kicked Connor in the jewels, Rebecca. He's got ice on them as we speak. She practically begged for it."

"Yeah, well my dad's in hot water now. She's threatening to sue."

"We're going to McGinty's later. For St. Patty's Day. I thought ye might like ta go."

"I think I'll pass. My dad's going. He's just coming around to the idea of us seeing each other. I don't think it's the best plan for you to be pawing on me in front of him."

"Aw, but it's Saint Paddy's Day! We could go somewhere else, maybe?"

"Somewhere other than McGinty's, Murphy? Listen to yourself."

"I guess yer right, lass." He laughed. "Well, I'll be missin' ye. I'll call ye tomorrow."

"Alright. You boys behave, alright? Keep the bar fights to a minimum?"

"I'll do me best, love."

* * *

_"Members of the Russian mob found slain in an alley on Boston's south side. Officials say they have the men responsible in custody, but no other details are being revealed at this time."_

* * *

"Rebecca! Telephone!" My dad called. I ran to the room, hoping it was good news. He held his hand over the receiver and told me it was Murphy calling from jail. He did not look happy.

"Hello?"

"Hi, love. Don't be mad…"

"Don't be mad? Are you kidding me? I've been worried sick! I thought you were dead in an alley this morning! Now I find out from the news that my boyfriend killed two men?"

"Well, technically it was one a piece between Connor and m'self. It was self-defense. We're off the hook. All the charges 'ave been dropped. Look, I don't 'ave much time. We're stayin' in jail tonight, voluntarily. I'll be out tomorrow. We kin talk after."

"Wait, are you alright?"

"A few scrapes and bruises. I've been through worse. Connor's a little worse for wear." He paused and took a deep breath. "I'm really sorry, lass."

"Alright. Tomorrow then." I sighed, a little relieved. When I first heard the news this morning I had feared the worse, thinking the two men outside of the alley way I recognized all too well would be two painfully gorgeous Irish men with Latin hand tattoos.

"Rebecca, I – sleep tight, lass."

"Goodnight, Murph'." I placed the phone back on the wall.

"He got in a fight with the Russian mob, lass. When will ye see he's no good for you?" My dad yelled.

"Dad, he killed notorious criminals in self defense. He's not in any trouble."

"He will be soon enough. The Russian mob doesn't take kindly to their men being murdered by civilians." He sighed. "Are the boys at least alright?"

I wasn't sure how to answer.

* * *

"Murphy! Your head! Are you okay?" I said, letting him in the apartment. My dad was at Noland's, which is where Murphy was supposed to be. He cut the boys some slack and gave them a few days to recuperate.

"Tis nothin', lass. Only a scratch."

"Do you need anything?" I asked, sitting him down at the kitchen table.

"No, love. Just sit. I need ta talk ta ye." I sat beside him, facing him. He told me all about the fight at McGinty's and how the Russians had followed them to their apartment and ambushed them, threatening to kill Murphy and locking Connor in handcuffs around the toilet. I shuddered at the thought, hung up on every word. "Look, Connor and I are in a bit of a mess. We had an epiphany o' sorts. I don't want ye to worry. Ye know we kin take care of ourselves."

"I never doubted that." I scoffed. "What exactly do you mean?"

"Connor and I 'ad a vision. The lort spoke t'us. Tolt us that we needed ta help… take out the trash, if ye will."

"I don't follow…"

"What we did the other day –"

"You mean the bar fight?"

"No, in the alley. When we –"

"Killed those men?" I finished.

"Killed the _mobsters_." He corrected. "They 'ave killed people before, lass. Probably done worse things. What we did helped people."

"You're talking crazy…"

"We all have callin's, lass. The lort wants me an' Connor ta help –"

"By killing people?"

"Not juss people, lass. Bad men! Thieves, murderers, gangsters, drug dealers, rapists… The scum o' Boston."

"Murphy, that's what the police are for. You can't be serious."

"The police? They're doin' a fine job then, aren't they?" He laughed. "They can barely book a guy fer a parkin' ticket! You think they can hol' up any uh these wanted men?"

"This is so beyond dangerous, Murph'! Even for you and Connor!"

"Do ya trust me?"

The question caught me off guard. "Wha –"

"I said, 'Do ya trust me?'"

"Yes." I said, bluntly.

"Then trus' that I know what's best for me an' Conn." I sighed, knowing fully that the argument was over. "Connor and I, we take care o' our own." He paused, somehow trying to make a point that he meant he'd take care of me. "Ye can't go near the apartment. Connor and I will be at Doc's or stayin' with Rocco at Donna's. I'll call ye tonight, though."

"You never make this easy, do you?" I leaned in, bracing my hand against his face, pulling his lips to mine.

"Hard then, is it?" He smirked, thrusting his groin towards me before I had a chance to pull away. "I'm only teasing, lass." He ran his hand around the back of my neck, kissing me more deeply this time. "Ye know, yer da's gone." He mumbled against my lips. I climbed onto his lap, tangling my hands in his hair. He winced when I got too close to his head wound, but didn't pull away. One of his hands found it's way to my back, clawing at my supple skin. I ground against his lap, making circles with my hips, smiling into his kiss.

"Come on." I laughed, pulling him from the chair and into my bedroom, locking the door behind me. "Are you sure you don't want me to clean this up first?" I asked, running my thumb over one of his scrapes.

"Lass, I almost died yesterday. I think if I can stand that, I can deal with a few cuts."

"Suit yourself, but you better not bleed on my duvet."

"I'll try ta keep that in mind, lass." He pushed me back on the bed, instantly grabbing at my sweat pants, ripping them from my lower half. I pushed up on my elbows, pulling my own top off and watched him intently as he stripped off his own clothes. "I might need help with my pants, girl. I could use a 'and." I smirked at him. I reached up and undid his belt and jeans as quickly as possible and he stepped out of his pants and found himself on top of me. "Yer getting' ta be insatiable, lass. If I had known this would 'appen, I would have started pursuing virgins a long time ago." I pulled his lips to mine as his hands found their way to the clasp of my bra, pulling the straps down my shoulders as he kissed my collar bone. He threw the contraption to the floor and worked his way down my torso, planting fervent kisses all the way down. He got to my panties and groaned, low and deep in his throat. He gripped the seams with both hands and ripped the sides.

"Are you fucking serious, Murph? Again?"

"Sorry." He looked up after planting a kiss on my inner thigh. "Got carried away again."

He found his way back up to my groin, and I tangled my hands in his hair, tugging as his tongue found a perfect rhythm, sucking and nibbling my most sensitive areas. His hands trailed their way down my breasts, my ribcage, until they found my hips, holding them down as I tipped them toward his mouth, writhing in ecstasy. "But I don't 'ear ye complainin'." He smirked, sliding up my body and kissing my chin. My hands never left his hair and I kissed him, our tongues entwining, tasting myself, along with the familiar taste of Murphy, cigarettes, and coffee. "Ye ready, lass? 'Cause I'm just gettin' warmed up."

I nodded, wrapping my hands around his neck, biting my lip, bracing myself for impact. The way Murphy was watching me, my insides were melting. I gasped when he inched his way into me, slowly, tantalizingly. Then, suddenly, he was pounding into me, each thrust more eager and desperate than the last. I was shaking under his touch, clawing his back, begging for more. I was furiously trying to find sweet release after all of this build up. I began to meet Murphy's thrusts, jutting my hips out to meet him half-way. "Please?" I barely breathed.

Murphy groaned a few more times, close to growling, before he cried out "Sweet Mary, mother of God!" I moaned in finality before Murphy collapsed on top of me.

"Hail Mary, full of grace." He sighed, rolling over. "Ye make it 'ard ta leave ye."

"Well, don't then." I rolled into his chest, he put his arm under my head. I ran my hands over his pecks.

"What we're doin'… it's fer the good of everyone, believe me. It's important enough ta tear me away from ye fer a little while. That's 'ard ta do." He kissed my forehead, holding his chin to my ear. "I love ye, lass. Don't ye ever ferget it."


	7. Prom Night

Prom at Catholic school was really more like an awkward middle school dance; teenagers dressed in conservative dresses and danced at arms length in an auditorium full of tacky streamers and balloons to music from 1957 as the nuns walked circles around us. Anyone who was anyone this year would skip the façade and end up at Kevin Richardson's house for a raging anti-prom party. My last hoorah of high school before going to Columbia in the fall.

Tracy and I had gone dress shopping for the occasion and I put a reservation down on a tux for Murphy. I decided months ago that the end of the school year was a fitting time to introduce everyone to my secret, mystery boyfriend who everyone was convinced did not exist.

All these plans were made before St. Patrick's Day.

For the past month or so, the twins had been very distant. They stopped staying at their loft, frequenting Donna's apartment or Doc's. I heard from Murphy more through phone calls. When we saw each other, it was late at night and we would go somewhere quiet to make out and talk. Each time he came with new strange cuts or bruises.

In short, I wasn't even sure Murphy and I were still even what you would call a couple. I'm pretty sure he was no longer going with me to this party. I'm not even sure he still lives in Boston.

I was dressed, my gown a scarlet hue, strapless and corseted, flowing out gently at my hips. I was also mentally prepared to fend off the teasing and torment I was about to endure for my lack of a date.

So, you can imagine my surprise when Murphy showed up at my door.

He wasn't exactly in a tux. The exact opposite, actually, dressed in his usual jeans and a t-shirt, his pea coat hanging languidly as he stood in my doorway. "I didn't ferget about yer party, lass."

"That's a shock." I scoffed.

"I know yer mad. Ye don't have ta play games."

"Whose playing? Now, if you will excuse me, I have places to be." I fumed, pushing past his arm and slipping down the hallway. My heels slowed my walk slightly and Murphy easily caught up to me.

"Can I take ye somewhere first? Then I'll let ye go ta yer party, I promise."

"You promised to come with me." I muttered.

"I can't exactly do that…"

"Because of what you've been doing? Come on, Murphy, I'm not stupid. I've seen the news. I can put two and two together." I turned on my heels, glaring at him. His crystal eyes looked to his feet, ashamed.

"I know yer not stupid. I don't want ye caught up in what we've been doin'."

"It's a little late for that!" I yelled, reaching the staircase and starting my trek down. The more tears brimmed at my eyes, the faster I ran down the stairs, Murphy quick behind me.

"Oh, come on, Rebecca!" He reached out and grabbed my hand as I reached the bottom of the stairs. He jumped in front of me and forced my gaze to his. "Are ye cryin', lass?" I sniffled, pulling back the tears now making their way down my cheeks. "Ye musn't cry, love. Ye'll ruin yer makeup. 'Ave I told ye 'ow beautiful ye are tonight?" He smiled, kissing my nose and wiping my cheeks with his thumbs. "'Cause ye are." He kissed my lips. I almost forgot what we were fighting about. "Let me take ye somewhere. Then I promise I'll take ye ta yer party. But I can't stay."

"Alright." I mumbled, letting his arm wrap around my shoulders, leading the way.

We walked silently through the dark streets, making our way towards the docks. We ducked into an alley and Murphy asked me to take my heels off, helping me to climb up a fire escape.

"Is this even legal?" I muttered as he pulled me up the stairs.

"Yer worried about that? Yer out with Boston's most wanted as we speak, lass."

"I almost forgot. Thanks for the painful reminder."

He just sighed, heaving me up the last step and into the open window of the top floor, revealing what seemed to be attic-type storage.

"Couldn't we just have taken the stairs?" I asked as he handed me my shoes.

"What fun would that be?" He smirked, grabbing my free hand and leading me to the stairwell.

"Oh look, more stairs…" I muttered.

"Almost there." He reached out into the darkness and twisted a knob, opening a door and leading out onto the rooftop of this random building. In the center of the roof was a blanket, surrounded by cushions. A cooler was off at the side and candles were set all around the ledge. "'Old on. Let me set the mood!" He smiled, motioning for me to stay put in the doorway. He walked out, lighting himself a cigarette and then pursing it in his lips, setting out and lighting all the candles. The last candle was lit and he stepped toward me, pulling his cigarette from his lips and reaching out for me with his other hand, pulling me forward. "Come on, love."

"You did all this?"

He nodded, pulling me to the ledge. "Look." He muttered. The view was spectacular. You could see all the boats, the entire inlet, the water calm and clear. On the other side, the skyline of Boston, glittering lights against a pitch black background, tiny stars glittering in the distance.

"It's beautiful." I muttered.

"Been comin' up 'ere the past few weeks. Haven't even showed Connor." He admitted.

"Really?"

He puffed on his cigarette a last time, putting it out on the ledge and casually flicking it over the edge. "Sit with me." He pleaded, sauntering over to the picnic area and sat down, leaning against a cushion, nudging off his coat, patting the adjoining one, invitingly. I shuddered at the sight of his biceps, internally kicking myself for giving in so easily. I obliged his request, gathering my dress and trying to sit without wrinkling the ruffles. "I'm truly sorry for 'ow I've been treatin' ye. And about yer party. I wish I could take ye. Ye look fuckin' gorgeous. An' that dress…" He let his eyes wander over my curves and I blushed.

"How much longer are you going to be defying the law?"

"We're almost done, believe it 'r not. But after… I think we're gonna 'ave ta go fer a little while. Things are starting to catch up to us."

"Go? Where?"

"We've been talkin' bout New York. Bigger city, easier ta 'ide in." He opened the cooler, pulling out a beer and popping it open, handing it over to me, then grabbing one for himself. "Plus this gorgeous girl I'm stalkin' is movin' there, I 'ear." He laughed, amused with himself.

I smiled, taking a sip of my beer and he crept closer to me.

"I miss ye, all the time. It's killin' me, not bein' able ta see ye whenever I want, but ye 'ave ta know what we're doin' is fer the best. Fer everyone. I realize I don't tell ye enough, but I love ye." He bit his lip, looking to me for some kind of recognition.

"I love you, too." I murmured, inching my face to his. "Why do you think I stay around?" I smiled.

"My painfully good looks and me giant cock?" He laughed.

"Besides all that." I scoffed. His lips met mine instantly, our tongues twining together, mixing our saliva and the taste of beer and cigarettes, clouding my judgment.

"Do you 'ave time fer some moonlit romance?" He breathed, barely pulling from my lips.

"I could manage. Maybe I don't have to go tonight."

"Ye don't want ta go ta yer party?" He raised a dark brow.

"It's just a party. Most of the reason I wanted to go was to show you off."

"Anytime ye look like this, ye deserve ta go out." He brushed his hand over my _décolleté. "I promise in New York, we'll go out. We wont 'aveta keep anythin' a secret." He pulled back and got to his feet. He downed his beer, taking mine from me and putting it down on the lid of the cooler, grabbing my hand. "Dance with me?" He offered, pulling me to my feet. "It's only fittin' fer yer prom night." We swayed under the moonlight, caught in each other's arms for what felt like no time, my face pressed to his chest, breathing in the familiar scent, only the noise of the calm streets and soft ocean waves surrounding us. _

Soon, Murphy's lips found my sweet spot, curving against the skin there. His hands found their way to my ass in the soft, flowing fabric. "You'll wrinkle my dress. It cost half a paycheck from Noland's." I protested.

"Then maybe ye should take it off." He mumbled, his hand pressed to my throat, fingers tangling in my carefully placed curls, looking up at me from under his dark lashes.

"How do you do that?" He looked at me, questioning. "An hour ago I never wanted to see you again and now…"

"It's m'natural charm, lass. The MacManus curse." He smirked, settling back into my chest, biting at my collar bone, then working his way back up my neck to my lips. My hands slid around his neck, tangling in the hair at the nape of his neck, our lips melding together. I bite his lower lip, eliciting a deep groan. "Ye know I can't resist that, love. Now the dress is goin' ta 'ave ta come off." His hands slid from my neck to the zipper in the back of the dress, slowly tugging the metal tab down. I grabbed his arms at the elbows, holding them still. "No one's goin' ta see, lass. Don't get shy on me now." He bellowed, reading my mind.

I let him shrug the dress off. It fell to the floor, pooling at my feet, covered now by only my curve hugging strapless lace bra and matching panties. I shuddered at the cool air, hitting my bare skin which was quickly replaced by Murphy's lips and hands, slowly moving us back to the blanket, my back falling against the cushions.

I lay back, my hands finding their way back to his neck as his slid expertly along my curves. I slid my hands down his back, gathering his shirt in hands and tugging it over his head, tossing it to the side, then trailing my fingers along his chest. My slender digits slid aptly into the hem of his boxer shorts as I fiddled with the button of his jeans, undoing the zipper quickly as he hooked his thumb in the lace of my panties, sliding a calloused finger over my clit. I gasped at the sensation, quickly loosing interest in the task at hand as he ran circles over my swollen bud, his lips against the hollow of my neck, working his mouth down slowly, quickly finding their way to the mounds of my breasts, pulling the cups of my bra down, his lips finding the perky peaks of my hardened nipples, suckling and nibbling there. The varying sensations were too much for me and I was soon heaving and writhing underneath him.

"Not yet, love. I'm not finishing with ye yet." He pulled back, leaving me groaning in frustration. He licked his fingers, raising an eyebrow at me.

I raised my hips, nudging against his erection, still sheathed in his boxers and he groaned. I hooked my thumbs in the damp lace around my nether regions, sliding them down and lifting my knees for them to slide to my ankles, kicking them off, grinding my bareness against his thigh. He tugged himself out of his boxers and I let my hips meet his. He grabbed my ass in taught handfuls, pulling me up to him as he slid into my wetness, quick and hard, causing me to gasp again, his hip grinding into mine. I gripped the flaps of his jeans, helping him find rhythm to his thrusts as I met them with my own. "Fuck!" He groaned, "Yer so fuckin' tight." He fell against my chest, grinding closer, causing friction in the apex of my thighs. I screamed at the sensation, moaning his name as he kissed my breasts. "Say that again, lass. Let me 'ear ye!" He choked out. I could tell he was close.

"Fuck. Me. Murph'." I thrust my hips with each word, he bit down on my nipple and I came, fast and hard around him, writhing beneath his arms. My orgasm brought out his own and he spasmed, falling on top of me, quickly rolling over out of courtesy.

"Fuckin' amazin'. 'Ow'd I ever get so lucky?" He breathed, his voice deep and husky. I rolled into the hollow of his arm, kissing the tattoo over his chest and trailing my manicured nails over his happy trail, never wanting this to end.


	8. Aftermath

**This is the final chapter for this prologue to ****_Angels and Saints_****. It occurs after ****_Spiritus Sancti_****. **

62 days. It 'ad been 62 days since Connor, Da, and I 'ad left Boston. 59 days in CountyKerry, just south of Killarney. I know 'cause I 'ad been countin'. The whole way over on the cargo ship, the whole train ride from Dunquin.

I fergot 'ow fuckin' borin' Ireland was. We didn't just leave fer the money. We found ourselves in uncle Sibeal's bar more often than not most nights.

Connor keeps sayin' that I'm over reactin' an' makin' all o' this up. My desire ta be back in Boston was ruinin' my experience. No matter 'ow close we were, me brudder juss didn't understand.

He was right, o' course. Leavin' was fer the best. We 'ad ta get our arses out of dodge 'fore we ended up in federal prison. That didn't make it easier. I 'ad ta leave Rebecca behind, if only ta keep 'er out o' 'arms way.

I lay in bed, playin' with the tiny black box, flippin' open the lid, workin' the hinge back and forth, starin' at the gem inside. I 'ad foolishly bought the ring fer 'er prom night. I 'ad this whole speech planned. That was before when Connor and I 'ad been planning on goin' ta New York, but we ended up in Ireland thanks ta Smecker. I decided against bein' selfish that night.

Connor and Da convinced me it wasn't safe fer her ta go, wasn't right fer me ta tear her away from her life in Boston and drag her 3,000 miles away. They were right, o' course. Didn't make it any easier ta ferget.

I could still taste 'er on my lips if I closed my eyes. Sweet, like candy. 'er lips were so soft and full. Always pink and swollen from my kisses. The way they curled up when I made 'er laugh. The way she'd bite 'er bottom lip in frustration when I'd tease 'er, when she was gettin' close. In the 'eat of the moment she would pull at me bottom lip with 'er teeth, causin' me ta practically growl. The way they pursed an' made a perfect "O" as she sucked me cock. Those lips, I decided, were one of me favorite parts o' 'er.

Close second was 'er ripe little arse. It was round and firm and perfectly porcelain, like the rest o' 'er skin, perched on toppa 'er long, lean legs. She always wore these little skirts, teasin' all the men with just enough of a view, just enough ta git yer blood pumpin'.

Tyin' fer second were 'er full, perfect pair o' tits. The way they'd 'eave when I made her breath hitch, rising and fallin' in ecstasy as I made 'er lose 'er senses. The way they would just fall into my 'ands, fillin' them perfectly. Her perfect little pink nipples twitchin' when I touched 'em, always 'ard. Speakin' o', I was half 'ard juss thinkin' 'bout it.

Her long, dark brown hair fallin' in soft waves around 'er face, framin' 'er beautiful green eyes, round and gleamin' beneath her dark lashes. Her face flush, her perfect lips formin' an "O" as she was comin' on me fingers, fallin' apart around me. Her bare, soft pink folds so wet with desire, all because o' me. That was 'ow I'd remember 'er.

I did this for 'er, I resolved. She was so sweet and innocent when I found 'er. One o' those nice Catholic girls m' Ma always told me an' Connor ta find ourselves. I could care less if we wound up in prison. Connor and I would survive, I knew. No, Rebecca deserved better. She didn't deserve a life on the run, constantly in danger. She was young, still. She 'ad 'er whole life ahead o' 'er. I wish'd 'alf-heartedly that she would find someone safe to take care of 'er.

When things 'ad died down in Boston, I would go back. Maybe wait for 'er to finish school. She was smart, needed ta finish. I knew I was just distractin' 'er. McGerkin was a good boss. He was bustin' 'is ass ta make sure she could go to that fancy school in New York. 'er grades only got her so far.

All this fuckin' money we got, I prolly should o' left her somethin' ta 'elp with school, but she wouldn't 'ave taken it. That's juss who she was. I 'ad asked Smecker ta keep tabs on 'er. Make sure she was taken care of. I'd send money if they needed it, mostly juss wanted ta make sure no one knew 'er connection ta us. If Yakavetta's lackies got a 'old o' her, I juss don't know what I'd do.

Fer now, though, I just wanted ta remember 'er. Overload my senses with the memories, and just 'ave sweet dreams about my delicate Irish rose.

* * *

"Okay, out of the bed! This is really getting ridiculous." Tracy yelled, breaking my sleep pattern.

She and Kevin decided to call it quits for the fifth or sixth time since he went to the police academy in Boston and she and I had moved to New York. She, however, was not taking her breakup as hard as I was.

68 days. That's how long it had been since Murphy MacManus walked out of my life and went to God knows where. I know because I had been counting. I'm not going to lie and say I lost track of time or that it got easier day by day. I was still waiting for that little push, that something to make me forget or at least subside the pain. We had talked about him movie to New York together. For all I know, he was here, traipsing the boisterous streets, waiting for me to notice.

"You can't keep dragging your ass to class in sweats and then pass out in the dorm! It's not healthy. People are gonna think my roomie's a freak, Becks. Seriously." She ripped the blankets off. "There's a welcome back kegger tonight. We're going. Please shower and get dressed. Look nice. It will make you feel better. Let's not forget I'm hurting too. Kevin and I dated for almost 4 years!"

"On and off." I mumbled into my pillow.

She slapped my ass. "Up and at 'em!" She dug through the closet we were sharing, throwing things onto the bed. "Here. We're gonna show off your amazing shape. Bag ourselves some dates for tonight."

"I have a paper to work on."

"It's Friday. You have time."

"I don't even know what to write about. 10 pages on something you find interesting, not including an annotated bibliography."

"Maybe you'll find inspiration tonight." She smiled, throwing me clean panties. "Now get out of those sweats!"

She forced me to shower and fix my hair, apply a little too much makeup, then into clothes that were almost too small, my breasts barely being contained by the blouse, the skirt like a bandage around my hips. "You look hot." Tracy muttered. She looked about the same, just a taller, lankier blonde version.

We staggered through campus on heels too high to walk on cobblestone in, making our way to the nearby frat house, finding the yard covered in people all sipping from red plastic cups and yelling. We came inside and we were handed cups of our own, full of watery beer. Guiness it was not. Tracy instantly found someone she knew. She was a social butterfly. We walked over and made idle chit chat about classes and majors and cute guys. We went through cup after cup of cheap beer and watered down tequila shots.

That's when we noticed him. The tall, dark, brooding thing in the corner with a permanent smirk and too many tattoos. He was making idle conversation with the guy running the tap. And he was looking right at me.

My heart stopped in my chest for a moment. It's not like I actually fathomed it was him, but more like I wanted it to be so badly that I talked myself into believing it. He sauntered over and the walk was all wrong. He didn't walk like a model, showing off garments. He walked like a cocky son of a bitch who thought he was God's gift to women.

Regrettably, my breath hitched in my chest and I stared at him as he approached me. He picked me. "You look like you don't belong here. You want to go somewhere with me?" The accent was all wrong. In fact, there was no accent I could detect. I just stared at him. Tracy leaned into me and whispered "So help me, Becks, if you don't take him, I will." I'm not sure if it was the watery beer in my system or the fact that I wanted him to be someone he obviously was not, but I took his hand.

He told me his name was Derrick. We went to his dorm room. I kind of knew what to expect from the night, but I followed anyway. He told me how he was a musician, the pained type that writes whiney songs about love and longing and makes girls swoon. He was also a DJ occasionally. I couldn't get a word in edgewise. I had the feeling if I spoke, he wouldn't listen.

All too soon, his lips were on mine, his tongue down my throat. There was nothing passionate or beautiful about it. It was just rushed and urgent. The taste was all wrong, the touch non-existent, yet I stayed.

The sex was awful. Over in minutes, in and out. I lost interest about half-way through and didn't even orgasm. I don't even remember the end because he pulled out and blew all over my hip bone.

I cried on my walk back to my own dorm room, my heels in my hand, my walk pained from all the relentless pounding Derrick had tortured me with. I knew then I had hit rock bottom.

I showered again, trying to get the feeling of cheap, dirty whore off of my skin and out of my mind, but it barely worked.

I decided to check my computer. Tracy would be a while yet and I knew I should talk to her about what happened so I needed a distraction. I logged onto my email account, expecting my schedule at the library where I had snagged a job for the school year.

Instead, I found a new email marked "Read Me, Angel Face" and laughed absent-mindedly at the absurdity. Something made me open it instead of flagging it as spam, despite the lack of a sending address.

_Miss McGerkin – _

_I notice you have ignored my previous advancements and I apologize for not making my subject line's more intriguing. _

_You don't know me, but I feel like I know you after everything I have heard from our mutual friend or, might I say, friends. _

_Sanctis fratribus have arrived safely at their destination and send their love. Tenebris fratrem wanted me to contact you, to make sure you were okay, that every thing is going well. _

_I leave with you some contact information, for use in emergencies only. It's not a direct line to sanctis, but rather to me. I will personally see to it that you are well taken care of, per the request of tenebris fratrem. _

_I hope this message finds you well and that the subject matter piqued your interest. _

_- The Fag Man_

I re-read the email a few times, trying to recall my Latin from early morning mass. I saved the email, just in case and opened a new file on my computer. I suddenly knew what my paper would be about. I changed the title of the file; _The Saints of Boston_.

**Translations:**

_Sanctis fratribus_ – The holy brothers

_Tenebris fratrem_ – The dark brother


End file.
